This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a closure device for a shower curtain, and more particularly, to a closure device for use in releasably attaching one or both end edges of a shower curtain in place against the respective shower stall or tub walls to prevent water from splashing between the shower curtain edges and walls onto the adjacent wall surfaces or onto the floor during showering.
It is common practice to provide shower stalls or tubs which have an overhead shower with a shower curtain that can be drawn across the open side of the shower stall or tub during showering to prevent water from splashing out. However, oftentimes the end edges of the shower curtain do not remain close up against the adjacent end walls during use, leaving a slight gap therebetween which allows water to splash out onto the adjacent wall and floor surfaces. Not only can a wet floor be a potential safety hazard, but excessive water on the outer wall surfaces and floor can cause structural damage, and will promote undesirable mold and mildew growth.
Closure devices of various types have previously been used for temporarily attaching the end edges of a shower curtain to the adjacent wall surfaces during showering which have met with varying degrees of success. However, there is a continuing need for a simplified closure device which is not only effective in maintaining a relatively watertight seal between the curtain end edges and adjacent wall surfaces, but is also relatively easy to install and operate.